Adore you
by snowqueen26
Summary: When you say you love me, know I love you more. One-shot. AH.


_**Disclaimer: Character rights belong to Stephanie Myers. I'm just borrowing them :D**_

If someone told me one year ago I would be waking up in a small, cold, homey apartment, and that I would be happy I would have called you crazy. Looking back, I don't think I ever imagined that I could have been happy having so little. In reality I had all I really needed. I had a roof over my head, and someone I loved sharing my bed with me, I had more than most people would ever get.

I let my feet hit the cold wooden floor crawling out of bed. Edward was no where in sight, no doubt he was already in the bathroom getting ready for work, or maybe he was in the living room sipping his black coffee. Edward and I were alike in so many ways, at the same time we were completely different. While he loved black, bitter tasting coffee, I couldn't stand the stuff, and while I loved my Oolong tea. Edward swears I've got a little bit of Chinese in me, because served mostly in Chinese restaurants. I walked through our small apartment peaking in the bathroom giving a light smile. The steam seemed to leak out of the bathroom, he'd just gotten done.

The apartment was small, barely big enough for the two of us. There was a small bathroom, one bedroom, a small living room, and an even smaller kitchen. Edward promised one day he'd buy us a house big enough for a family of four. I was happy like this, a small apartment decorated with our life, just the two of us. If this was all I ever got out of life I would still be the happiest person in the world. Still his promises were thick in the air of filling a house with children. We weren't even married and we were already thinking about a family together. I made my way into the kitchen seeing Edward leaned over the stove pouring my tea into a coffee cup.

Edward, was like my own personal brand of heroine. He was something I would never get tired of. I could watch him my entire life and never get tired of seeing him gracefully move. I would never get tired of watching him run his long fingers through his hair, or watching him lick his lips when he was nervous. He was something I would never get tired of. The floor board creaked announcing my presence.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Edward murmured turning around to hand me the glass of tea. I gave a small smile, another difference between the two of us, he was a morning person, while I was a night. Although I had to agree with him on one thing, sunrises were better than sunsets, because beginnings were always better than endings. We stood in the small kitchen sipping our drinks, our eyes focused on each other. Edward set his coffee down on the stove watching the way I sipped my tea. I set down my tea knowing what was coming next. The best part of Edward was his spontaneity.

Without a word he moved closer to me pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle, exploring, lazy, and yet it drove me insane. With Edward he could be rough, demanding, territorial, or he could be loving, sweet, passionate. Either way, whatever he was offering was always amazing. He lifted me up placing me on the small counter top, pushing the tea off the edge. The sound of breaking glass wasn't about to stop Edward, or me for that matter. He finally came up for air kissing along my jaw bone, down to my neck.

"Have I ever told you how stunning you look in the morning?" He whispered against my neck sending shivers down my spine. This morning he was loving. I ran my fingers through his damp hair.

"You may have mentioned it before," I whispered untucking his shirt from his faded blue jeans. I didn't understand why he bothered getting dressed in the mornings sometimes. We always ended up this way at some point before he left for work, at least most days we did. He gave my favorite small, cocky smile effortlessly pulling the tee-shirt over his head. I would never get tired of the sight of his body. Edward was tall, muscular - but not so much that he looked like he lived at the gym - he was fit. He lifted the tee-shirt I was wearing over my head leaving me in nothing but my panties.

"Mine," he whispered in my ear lightly pinching my nipple. "You are mine." I gave a small moan shaking my head. "Carlisle isn't going to be happy that I'm going to be late... again," he whispered licking his lips kneading my breast in his hand. I didn't trust my voice, so I gave a small nod. He had no clue what he did to me. With that, the conversation ended, and Edwards lips were on mine. Edward quickly took dominance running his fingers to the part I wanted him most. This morning it was going to be quick. He pulled his mouth from mine, a whine escaping my lips at the loss of contact.

"Miss Swan, do you trust me?" He questioned all sense of humor gone from his voice. I knew he wanted a serious answer. I easily forgot that Edward and I had only been dating for two months, things with him seemed so easy, and light. It had been two months and he'd promised a future with a house, full of kids.

"Of course," I said simply. I would trust Edward with my life.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told hearing Edward's light foot steps leave the kitchen quickly returning wrapping a blindfold around my eyes. _Since when does Edward own a blindfold? _"Keep that on. I'm going to make you feel good, baby," he whispered in my ear. I had no clue what he was doing until his long finger ran up my slit causing me to moan out. I could feel his breathing against my core, my body immediately tensing up. "Relax Beauty," he whispered kissing my thighs.

Edward and I have had sex, a lot of it. I'd even given him the occasional blow job, but I'd never let him do _that. _Mostly because he'd made it very clear before me he had a _teacher. _Someone who taught him all his little tricks. Someone who wasn't me. It was irrational but I didn't want to be just another girl in his long list of girls he made feel good as a game.

"Relax," he breathed again patently. _Well, he was definitely going to be late for work. _"It's my turn to make you feel good," he said placing a kiss on my core. "Please?" He questioned lightly. I knew if I told him no, he would back down the way he had done so many times before. I knew if I told him that I wasn't ready for that yet, he would have respected my wishes.

"Okay," the words left my mouth before I had given them the permission to. I ran my fingers through Edwards hair, the blindfold still in place as he gave a slow lick up my slit. "Oh my God," I moaned letting me head fall back against the cupboard. I felt a smile cross his lips before two fingers slipped inside of me while he kept working his tongue. He was not gentle, he was raw, animalistic. _Why hadn't I let him do this before? _"Edward," I moaned out felling my hips move against his face. All my modesty was gone, my worries about this moment gone. There was no one else, only me. He was only doing this for me, to me. No one else. He removed his fingers gripping my hips to the counter roughly pushing his tongue in and out of me. I was done for. My legs went weak trying to escape him but he only continued licking away while I lost all self control.

"My favorite kind of breakfast." Edward whispered in my ear removing the blindfold. "My turn," he said simply dropping his pants to the ground circling himself around me before pushing through. I gave out a moan letting my head fall into his neck. This was now rough, or animalistic in any way. This was passion. He was moving slowly treasuring every thrust, I met his movement. We were not having sex, we were making love. "Let go," he whispered in my ear giving me all the encouragement I needed letting go for the second time. Edward came with me as I called out his name. Edward slowly pulled out of me a smile crossing his lips.

"I love you Isabella Swan." he whispered pulling his pants over his hips. "Carlisle is going to hand me my ass on a sliver platter when I get to work." I gave a light chuckle watching him pull his shirt over his head, handing me my own.

"Get to work Mr. Good-wrench," I called watching him walk out the door.

**_What do you think of my word drabble? Think this should be more than a one-shot? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!(:_**


End file.
